plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seagull Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Seagull Zombie (PvZ: AS). Seagull Zombie is the second zombie introduced in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It flies at a fast speed above low plants, such as Iceberg Lettuce, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Potato Mine, and can fly above water. It will die instantly if it is hit by butter, making Kernel-pults a potentially useful way to deal with them. Because they are airborne zombies, they can be blown away by Blovers and Hurrikales. Most Seagull Zombies appear on plankless rows with the exceptions of Piñata Party, Pirate Seas - Day 8, or Dead Man's Booty as some of them can appear on rows with planks. Almanac entry Normal Mode PvP Mode Overview Seagull Zombie absorbs exactly 13.5 normal damage shots and does not degrade. It will die immediately when hit by Kernel-pult's butter. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 20, 23, 24, and Dead Man's Booty Dark Ages: Piñata Party Big Wave Beach: Piñata Party Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 35 and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies The Seagull Zombie is a fast zombie, which makes defensive plants, such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, necessary to delay them when in big numbers. Unless boosted with plant food, Iceberg Lettuces do not stop them, as the Seagull Zombie simply hovers over very short plants. It is also not recommended to use Sap-fling, because the Seagull Zombie will fly over the sap. There is a chance to kill the zombie in one hit with a Kernel-pult's butter, but that cannot be relied on all the time (if necessary, use Plant Food). Seagull Zombies are particularly fragile in comparison to most other Pirate Seas zombies, so a strong enough defense on a lane will be suffice enough to kill them. You might want to use a Blover or Hurrikale if you want to destroy these zombies when they come in massive numbers. If it comes early, the best thing to do is to delay with Wall-nut while you are building your sun production, so it can save you a lot of time. Then, once you have enough sun production, you can blow them away with Blover or Hurrikale, but be warned, as there is a chance that a Gargantuar Pirate or other dangerous zombies might appear if you do this in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. The Shrinking Violet can kill a 3x3 area of these by shrinking their seagull into oblivion, causing them to drop instantly. Cannons Away In this game, you must destroy the incoming Seagull Zombies to reach Penny's target score. More than one will give you more points when using one of the Coconut Cannons. Try not to overuse one of them or you may miss a Seagull Zombie and possibly fail the level due to not reaching Penny's score. Try to shoot at them when the zombies are very close to each other. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 SeagullPonchoTrailer.PNG|A Seagull Zombie emerging from a Pirate Seas Portal in a trailer HDSeagullZombie.png|HD Seagull Zombie Seagull Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Seagull Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon Pat the Birdy.png|Seagull in Pat the Birdy achievement FaintedSeagullZombie.png|Fainted Seagull Zombie Seagullh.png|Hypnotized Seagull Zombie Zap Seagull.png|Zapped Seagull Zombie Frozenseagull.jpg|A pack of slowed down Seagull Zombies 120px-Im.jpg|An ad featuring the Seagull Zombie SeagullandWrangler.png|Seagull Zombie in Dark Ages (Piñata Party only) Seagull Eating.jpg|A Seagull Zombie ate the player's brains Dead Zombie Seagull.jpg|Dead Seagull Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATESEAGULLGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Seagull Zombie's sprites and assets Defeatseagull.png|Repeatable quest Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Seagull Zombie among with other Pirate Seas zombies as toys Defeated Seagull Zombie (Buttered).jpg|A dead Seagull Zombie with its seagull hit by butter Seagull_Zombie_Concept.jpg|A concept art of the Seagull Zombie. Chinese version SeagullZombieAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Trivia *Seagull Zombie will not target the player's house in Cannons Away. Instead, it will fly around and then go away after a while. *Because the Seagull Zombie does not have a degrade form, it does not lose its arm or head when it is damaged. *If the player kills a Seagull Zombie by hitting it with butter from a Kernel-pult, they will earn the achievement Pat the Birdy. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas will come from the head. *When the Seagull Zombie is killed by a Bloomerang, Coconut Cannon or Melon-pult, it will make a unique noise. *Although it is immune to low plants, lawn mowers can still kill it. The same goes with other flying zombies. *The seagull is voiced by David Ryan Paul, according to the credits. *Seagull Zombie, Imp variants, Barrel Roller Zombie, Prospector Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Jetpack Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie are the only zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 that fall backwards when they die. *As it seems, the seagull is not a zombie since it does not attack the plants. However, its eyes are very similar to those of the Zombie Chicken, Zombie Parrot and Dolphin. *Whenever this zombie dies, the seagull will be released from grabbing the peg leg of this zombie, while also making noise and flying away. However, when Seagull Zombie is hit by butter, the seagull will not fly away. Instead, it will fall into water or ground, covered in butter. *Its toughness should be Solid, while it is currently Average. *The squawking noise of Seagull Zombie can also be heard in the background in Big Wave Beach, although the noises are sometimes not produced by the Seagull Zombie. *In the Chinese version, when a Seagull Zombie is defeated, the seagull does not fly away but disappear suddenly instead. *Although the Spikeweed is unlocked after first encountering the Seagull Zombie, Seagull Zombie's almanac entry mentions it. *It is the first zombie to use a bird as a mode of transportation. The second is the Dodo Rider Zombie and the third is the Bird Rider Zombie. See also *Pat the Birdy *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie es:Zombi gaviotero ru:Зомби на чайке Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies